


Of Stray Petals and Full Blooms

by amaxingbaek



Series: Our Eternity [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Flower Witch Hyunjin, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Witch Hwang Hyunjin, Witches, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: Seungmin takes Hyunjin on a date and Hyunjin can’t help but fall in love all over again.EDIT 9/12/20 - This story (as well as the entire AU itself) has been edited to be OT8 only.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Implied Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone
Series: Our Eternity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558573
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Of Stray Petals and Full Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Of Stray Petals and Full Blooms  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hyunjin/Seungmin, Hyunjin/Jeongin  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~6.8k  
>  **Author’s Note:** Someone...please stop me...this AU is getting out of control...
> 
> **EDIT 9/12/20 - This story (as well as the entire AU itself) has been edited to be OT8 only.**

When Hyunjin wakes up in the morning, he’s tangled in the sheets, humming and instinctively snuggling closer to the warmth surrounding him on all sides. Even though it isn’t that cold out, Hyunjin has always gravitated towards any type of warmth he can get, foolishly never wearing enough layers of clothing to combat the cold weather despite how many times he’s told to bundle up. But when he has seven boyfriends and mates, there’s really no need to worry about silly things like the weather when he can just steal clothes or cuddles at any given moment.

Sighing happily, Hyunjin blinks his eyes open and is met with the cutest sight in the world. Well, it isn’t fair to pick favorites when he has seven boys to call his and who call him theirs, but there’s no doubt that the sight of Jeongin sleepily peacefully, hair sticking up and littered with stray rose petals, a pair of tiny fangs pressing into his plush bottom lip from where he’s slightly pouting, is nothing short of precious.

Even though Jeongin refuses to cuddle during the day more often than not, he’s never able to escape it when Hyunjin climbs into his bed at night, having learned long ago that there’s no point in arguing with a sleepy, pouty Hyunjin. And if Hyunjin uses that to his advantage so he can get more quality Jeongin cuddles, well then sue him for wanting to spend time in his mate’s arms.

Hyunjin is content with falling back asleep, but unfortunately, Jeongin chooses that exact moment to wake up. His nose scrunches up adorably before his eyes crack open slightly, Hyunjin smiling at him.

“Good morning,” Hyunjin whispers, mindful not to be too loud. Jeongin had told him once that his hearing is the most sensitive just after waking up, so he has always tried to be careful with speaking in the morning.

“Good morning,” Jeongin grumbles back, or tries to, for he yawns halfway through, tiny fangs appearing once more. Hyunjin can’t help but chuckle softly, Jeongin only blinking at him sleepily.

“You’re cute is all,” Hyunjin replies to Jeongin’s unspoken question.

Jeongin’s nose scrunches up at that, but Hyunjin still catches a glimpse of the slight blush on his face.

“Go away,” he grumbles, moving his arm from where it had been draped over Hyunjin’s waist to between them, trying to push Hyunjin away and off of his bed. Hyunjin only clings tighter with a soft whine, for even though Jeongin is the stronger of the two of them, Hyunjin has always been clingy and Jeongin is only using one arm, the other one trapped under Hyunjin’s head.

Sighing like he’s facing the biggest inconvenience in the world, Jeongin lets his arm fall between them, a few rose petals flying into the air from the impact. Hyunjin quickly grabs his hand, bringing their joined hands up and over his heart. Jeongin softens immediately, and even though Hyunjin had only done it because he really just wanted to hold Jeongin’s hand (and also because he didn’t want to get pushed off the bed, honestly speaking), there’s no doubt he loves the way Jeongin lets his guard down and looks at Hyunjin like he’s something precious in moments like this.

Hyunjin’s heart skips a beat when Jeongin looks at him, a blush flaring on his cheeks because there’s no way Jeongin hadn’t felt and heard that.

“Cute,” Jeongin mutters, laughing when Hyunjin only buries his face into Jeongin’s neck. It’s all fun and games until Hyunjin is the one on the receiving end of compliments, elated but still bashful all the same. “I swear, you like my neck a lot for someone who isn’t a vampire. Are you sure you aren’t hiding something from us?”

Hyunjin lightly scrapes his teeth against Jeongin’s neck just to feel the resulting shiver. “I can be if you want me to be.”

“I- I don’t think that’s how that works,” Jeongin breathes out, Hyunjin not missing the stutter.

“You never know,” Hyunjin sing-songs, but he drops the act soon enough, content with simply cuddling with his mate.

The two of them drift in and out of sleep for a while until Hyunjin’s alarm goes off. Groaning, Hyunjin blindly turns the alarm off before it wakes Jeongin, unhappy with the fact that he has to get up and out of Jeongin’s warm embrace.

But at the same time, he has a date with Seungmin today that he has been waiting for for literally two weeks now, Seungmin having told him absolutely nothing about it other than the fact that they had to go out. No amount of whining or pleading or pouting on Hyunjin’s end had gotten Seungmin to cave. The curiosity has been killing him. So even though Hyunjin really wouldn’t mind staying with Jeongin all day, he can’t.

Pouting, Hyunjin gently shakes Jeongin awake, cooing at the other boy when he sleepily blinks up at Hyunjin with a disgruntled noise.

“I have to go now, Innie, I’m really sorry,” Hyunjin whispers, smiling when Jeongin only blinks for a few more seconds before nodding.

“Okay,” Jeongin mutters. “Kiss?”

Completely endeared, Hyunjin kisses Jeongin softly. Jeongin is always more vulnerable in the morning, always more affectionate, and Hyunjin loves that Jeongin trusts him enough to let him see this side of him.

With one last lingering kiss, Hyunjin says, “I’ll see you later.”

“Have fun,” Jeongin mumbles, already curling back into his sheets, the rose petals Hyunjin had unconsciously scattered in his sleep shifting with the movement. It’s a pretty sight, the red of the petals contrasting beautifully with the white of Jeongin’s comforter, one Hyunjin takes a few extra seconds to appreciate before he heads out of Jeongin’s room, softly closing the door behind him. 

Hyunjin goes through the motions of his morning routine - showering, brushing his teeth, and changing - with a buzz under his skin. He loves going on dates, but he also really loves getting _ready_ for dates. It’s always fun to put an outfit together, knowing what each of the boys like him in and catering to their desires if possible. It makes Hyunjin feel powerful, knowing that even if he’s in a simple shirt and jeans, his mates will love him unconditionally and shower him with the compliments he’s always fishing for.

The only bad part today is that Hyunjin has absolutely no idea where they’re going, a pout on his lips as he looks through his closet. The temperature has been slowly rising with the onset of early spring, but Hyunjin doesn’t want to be sweating too much. Seungmin doesn’t usually take him on dates that require physical activity, so he ignores all of his sweaters and heavier clothes in favor of looking through his shirts.

Eventually, after a lot of sighing and pondering, Hyunjin settles on a dark-blue button up, his favorite pair of black jeans, and a pair of black boots. The shirt is light enough that he isn’t too worried about sweating, but if he gets hot, he can just roll his sleeves up. Seungmin has always liked when he wears his button-ups like that.

Finishing the look with a few rings, simple waterfall earrings Seungmin got him for his birthday last month, and a light brush of eyeliner and eyeshadow, Hyunjin deems himself ready. Hyunjin knows he’s handsome, both objectively and because his mates never fail to remind him of the fact, but this might be one of his best outfits to date. And the selcas he takes only prove it, Hyunjin smiling to himself as he looks through the pictures, thinking about how the boys will respond when he eventually posts them to the group chat and his Instagram. They’ve never been shy about showing him affection and praise in messages or in real life, something that Hyunjin absolutely loves.

A quick glance at the clock tells him he has a few minutes until he has to meet Seungmin in the foyer, so he makes his way over, not wanting to be late.

Someone wolf whistles as he turns the corner from the hallway, Hyunjin turning to see Minho looking him up and down from where he’s sitting on a stool in the kitchen with a bowl in front of him.

“Considering we don’t have a date planned, I know you didn’t dress up for me, so who do I get to be jealous of today?” 

Hyunjin blushes, pleased with the reaction. “Seungminnie.”

Minho lets out a long sigh, sadly poking at his food. “Lucky fool.”

Laughing, Hyunjin says, “Maybe if you asked me out on a date sometime this century, then I could dress up for you, too.”

At that, Minho looks back over, eyes running over Hyunjin again. Hyunjin barely holds back a shiver, still staring at Minho, hoping that he takes the bait. Really, Hyunjin is just joking – they hang out and go on dates all of the time, but Hyunjin can’t deny how much he likes hanging out with Minho. With all of them.

Finally, after what seems like a small eternity in which Hyunjin feels like he’s burning under Minho’s intense gaze, Minho looks Hyunjin in the eyes with a smirk. He doesn’t say anything, simply picks his bowl up and makes his way over to Hyunjin, Hyunjin’s heartbeat picking up speed the closer Minho gets. He holds his breath as Minho stops right next to him to whisper, “I’ll start thinking of ideas.”

Stunned, Hyunjin can only stand there, feeling mildly like he’s lost even though he knows he just won a date with Minho sometime in the near future.

“Have fun on your date,” Minho calls from down the hall, Hyunjin startling at the noise.

Hyunjin lets out the breath he was holding. He really should learn by now not to tease his boyfriends too much, they have far too much power over his weak little heart.

“Hyunjin!”

It’s undeniably Seungmin calling out to him, Hyunjin would know his voice anywhere after having the privilege of listening to it for so many years. Turning with a smile, ready to shout Seungmin’s name back, Hyunjin all but freezes in place. His eyes must be deceiving him.

But no matter how many times Hyunjin blinks, Seungmin is still walking down the hallway towards him with a cute smile, looking breathtaking wearing a light blue sweater, the front tucked into his dark wash jeans.

And with Hyunjin’s flower crown perched atop his head, the white of the freesias blending beautifully with the red of the amaryllis and the ash blond of his hair.

“Hey,” Seungmin says with a sweet smile, stopping right next to Hyunjin, who is still completely frozen. He can’t stop staring at the flower crown because even though he has seen it many times, both on Seungmin’s desk and on Seungmin’s head, Seungmin has never worn it outside of their house.

“Hi,” Hyunjin whispers, more out of reflex than anything.

Movement from the corner of his eye catches his attention, Hyunjin’s eyes following the way Seungmin raises a hand to adjust the flower crown. There’s the prettiest blush on his cheeks as he shyly looks at Hyunjin from under his lashes. “I um. Thought it would be nice to wear it.”

Still speechless, Hyunjin can barely hold back his emotions at Seungmin’s words. Seungmin has never been the most public of his boyfriends – they go on dates, of course, but Seungmin typically shies away from public displays of affection that go past holding hands. And Hyunjin is perfectly fine with that, more than content with going at Seungmin’s pace to make him as comfortable as possible, but this...this is Seungmin being as public as possible. Sure, most people aren’t going to understand just what it means to Hyunjin, to Seungmin, to Hyunjin and Seungmin, but the two of them know.

“I love you,” Hyunjin breathes out, can’t help it. There are so many emotions swirling through him right now, but the most prominent is, as usual, love.

“I love you, too,” Seungmin replies, simple, easy.

A sudden thought comes to Hyunjin then, and he gasps. “Wait right here!”

He doesn’t give Seungmin a chance to respond before he’s dashing back down the hallway and into his room. He finds what he’s looking for easily, gently grabbing it and putting it on his head. Checking himself in the mirror to make sure it’s straight and his hair is still okay, Hyunjin nods before making his way back to Seungmin, who is still standing right where Hyunjin left him.

Seungmin’s expression of confusion quickly morphs into a bright smile, Seungmin all but beaming as Hyunjin comes back down the hall with his own flower crown the boys had given him on his head.

“Are you ready to go?” Seungmin asks, holding a hand out for Hyunjin to take.

Hyunjin slips his hand into Seungmin’s without even having to look, the motion so ingrained in him after so many years.

“Ready,” he responds, but despite his words, tugs Seungmin back slightly when he starts to turn and head towards the front door. The confusion is back and clear as day on Seungmin’s face, Hyunjin smiling before leaning in for a kiss. It doesn’t last very long at all, just a small peck, but it’s enough. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

Seungmin blinks before shaking his head with a fond smile. “Are you sure this time?”

“Well,” Hyunjin starts, shrugging. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind kissing you for a little longer, but I also really want to know where we’re going.”

And all of a sudden, Hyunjin can smell the apple cinnamon of Seungmin’s shampoo, his heart skipping a beat when Seungmin kisses him.

“Okay, let’s go,” Seungmin says, a cheeky smile on his face.

He all but drags Hyunjin out the door, he’s so dazed from the unexpected, but not unwelcome, kiss. Seungmin manages to surprise him every day, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

✿ 

The date, it turns out, is at a botanical garden.

Hyunjin hadn’t been able to sit still the closer they got to the garden, the magic in the air accumulating to a point where Hyunjin couldn’t stop tapping his feet or moving around in some way or another.

Everything had only settled down within him once the building came into view, Hyunjin’s eyes wide as he read the bold lettering on the front of the building as Seungmin looked for a parking spot. The magic in the air had been undeniable, Hyunjin’s fingertips tingling due to all of the new flowers in the vicinity. He couldn’t even imagine how beautiful it would be past the front building and in the actual garden if there was already this much magic in the air.

“I’ve never been to one of these before,” Hyunjin admits as they walk up to the building, hands clasped together.

“Really?” Seungmin wonders. The disbelief is obvious in his voice.

“Never,” Hyunjin says with a shake of his head. “I never really found the need to since I’ve always had my own greenhouses.”

“Oh,” Seungmin says softly.

Eyes widening in realization, Hyunjin attempts to backtrack. “But I’m excited! I promise! I’m sure it’s beautiful inside!”

Seungmin seems to relax slightly at that, Hyunjin squeezing his hand to further reassure him.

And Hyunjin had been right – the garden is absolutely gorgeous, shades of green, yellow, pink, red, white, any color possible filling the large space. Hyunjin honestly doesn’t know what to look at first, eyes wide as he takes every breathtaking part in. But there’s a patch of flowers loudly calling to him to the right, a smile lighting up his face as the soft pink petals of the lisianthus greet him enthusiastically. The lisianthus on his own flower crown start singing, as do the flowers in Seungmin’s crown, Hyunjin’s heart already feeling so incredibly full even though it has only been a minute since they’ve been here.

“Hi,” Hyunjin whispers, fingers delicate as he runs them over a few of the lisianthus, giggling when they wiggle happily. “Aren’t you just the sweetest?”

The shutter of a camera going off in the background catches Hyunjin’s attention, but he doesn’t pay it much mind, content to let Seungmin take as many pictures as he wants. Seungmin has always loved taking pictures of everything, but he especially loves taking pictures of the boys. Hyunjin has seen his photographs many times over the course of their friendship and eventual relationship, and where the pictures used to mostly be landscapes and other objects, Hyunjin has been extremely pleased to note the shift over the years. What was once strictly inanimate objects in Seungmin’s memory card has now transformed into a mix of pictures of inanimate objects and them going about their daily lives. In fact, some of Hyunjin’s favorite pictures of himself have been taken by Seungmin, not that that’s surprising; Seungmin is excellent at what he does.

The next few minutes go on in much the same fashion, Hyunjin wide-eyed and delighted as he greets all of the flowers he finds as Seungmin snaps away at his camera. Hyunjin had realized long ago that the type of date doesn’t matter, what they do doesn’t matter, as long as they’re together and have a great time, that’s what really matters.

Eventually, though, Hyunjin looks back to smile at Seungmin, a hand extended in offer. Seungmin takes one last picture before he lets his camera hang around his neck, his palm warm and soft in Hyunjin’s.

“Are you having fun?” Hyunjin asks as they walk along the pond set in the middle of the section they’re in, hands swinging.

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Seungmin replies.

Hyunjin pouts. “Don’t ignore my question, Seungminnie.”

Seungmin laughs, the sound as clear as bells and oh so beautiful. “Alright, alright. I’m having fun. Are you?”

“Of course,” Hyunjin says like it’s obvious, because it is. “I get to spend time with you and with flowers, that alone makes it perfect. We could be in the greenhouses out back for all I care, spending time with you is always fun.”

When Seungmin doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, Hyunjin turns towards him only to see the prettiest pink blooming on Seungmin’s cheeks. And it isn’t nearly hot enough outside for the blush to be from the heat.

“I’m really glad you think that,” Seungmin eventually says. When he looks up at Hyunjin, the sunlight highlights him in a golden glow and makes his eyes sparkle.

Ignoring the loud beating of his heart, Hyunjin simply smiles and says, “Always.”

✿ 

After a quick lunch at the small food court, they head towards the butterfly exhibit. Seungmin is the most excited he has been all day as they walk towards the exhibit and it makes Hyunjin smile seeing how he all but bounces in place as they wait in line to go in. There’s a limit to how many people can go in at one time, but since there aren’t many people here today, they reach the front of the line fairly quickly.

“Hey, pass me your camera,” Hyunjin says right as they’re about to enter.

Seungmin looks at him curiously, but does as Hyunjin asks. Hyunjin’s heart swells – Seungmin treasures this camera like it’s his own newborn baby that's how much he loves it so much, but yet he still gives it to Hyunjin without question.

“Okay, you guys can go in now,” the worker says, pushing the door open with a smile.

“Thank you!” Seungmin all but yells, the cutest smile on his face.

Chuckling, Hyunjin echoes the thanks before they’re both entering the exhibit.

It’s immediately three times more humid than outside, the heat pressing down on Hyunjin’s skin incessantly. But it’s bearable and Hyunjin can easily ignore it in favor of looking around, the flowers teeming with life and all calling to him as a multitude of butterflies fly around. Hyunjin has never been to one of these either, but once saw a sign for it when they had entered the front building, he knew they had to come here. Mostly for Seungmin, who has always loved butterflies, but also for Hyunjin, his heart about to burst from seeing the way Seungmin’s eyes absolutely sparkle as he takes the whole exhibit in.

Hyunjin can’t help but take picture after picture of Seungmin, absolutely entranced by how elated he looks as butterflies flutter around the area. No matter how many dates he and Seungmin go on, it will always feel like the first time they met, Hyunjin completely breathless at just how beautiful Seungmin is.

Once Hyunjin has taken enough pictures (for now at least because he can never have enough pictures of Seungmin), he takes Seungmin’s hand with a smile, Seungmin smiling back at him as they walk around the exhibit.

At one point, after a third butterfly has flown past Hyunjin despite his best efforts, he realizes none of the butterflies have flown near them since they entered. Hyunjin pouts at the realization, telling Seungmin just as much.

“It’s because they don’t really like the color blue,” Seungmin informs him, Hyunjin pouting even more at the new information.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin apologizes. For what, he’s not really sure, but he does truly feel sorry that none of the butterflies seem to be coming up to Seungmin.

But right as he says that, a yellow butterfly with wings tipped with black flutters around them before delicately landing on Seungmin’s sleeve near his wrist. Seungmin’s mouth drops open into a little circle of surprise, and he turns wide eyes up at Hyunjin.

“Don’t move,” Hyunjin whispers, slowly releasing Seungmin’s hand in favor of bringing the camera up. Seungmin has turned his gaze back down towards the butterfly, child-like wonder on his face as he stares at it slowly fluttering its wings on his sleeve, Hyunjin taking picture after picture. Seungmin is so cute sometimes that it’s unfair.

Eventually, the butterfly flies away, Seungmin watching it go with a soft smile on his face.

“You said butterflies don’t like the color blue, but that one seemed to like you just fine,” Hyunjin teases. “Not that I’m surprised, you’re so sweet that it probably knew you would be nice.”

Hyunjin gets a slap on the arm for that, a whine leaving his lips as he grabs the area dramatically.

“I didn’t even hit you that hard,” Seungmin proclaims, but gives in and quickly kisses Hyunjin on the cheek when he doesn’t stop whining about how much pain he’s in. “Better?”

“Better,” Hyunjin confirms with a smile.

Rolling his eyes, Seungmin intertwines their fingers again and pulls softly. “Come on, we’re almost at the end and it’s starting to get a little hot.”

Hyunjin holds back a joke about how he already thinks Seungmin is hot, but only just barely.

It’s like a breath of fresh air once they step out of the exhibit, Hyunjin letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Where do you want to go next?” Hyunjin asks. Truly, he would go anywhere Seungmin asked him to without question.

“It’s a secret,” Seungmin says with a smile.

Hyunjin full-on pouts at him, but doesn’t protest when Seungmin starts tugging him towards the pathway on the left. “Why do you like keeping secrets from me? Do you like to see me suffer, is that it?”

“Yes,” Seungmin deadpans without a second of delay.

Hyunjin gasps, bringing his free hand up to cover his mouth. “I knew it.”

Seungmin turns to look at him and it only takes a few seconds for them to burst into laughter. Joking around with Seungmin is so easy. It isn’t nearly the level Seungmin is at with Jisung, but Hyunjin loves their dynamic all the same, loves how he and Seungmin can go back and forth like this before dissolving into easy laughter.

“Come on,” Seungmin says. “The faster we get there, the faster you can find out what the secret is.”

And, well, Hyunjin has always thought Seungmin was the more logical of the two of them, there’s no need to stop believing it now.

Seungmin leads him down the pathway, chattering about the butterflies while Hyunjin listens. They’ve learned long ago that they don’t always need to have a conversation, that simply listening is more than enough.

The further they walk, the more Hyunjin starts to feel tingly again like when they had been driving up. His fingers twitch with the unused magic in the air, a sense of calm overtaking him alongside the sense of home.

It’s only a few more steps until Hyunjin sees it, mouth dropping open at the beautiful view.

“Go on,” Seungmin says softly, pushing Hyunjin forward slightly.

In front of Hyunjin are the most beautiful flower arches he has ever seen, pops of color in shades of orange and purple and red all seamlessly woven into the three archways in front of him. He’s sure there’s an expression of absolute wonder on his face as he looks up and around, but he can’t help it. It’s so beautiful and the flowers are absolutely teeming with life as they greet Hyunjin.

One of the roses above him shifts around, a red petal landing delicately in Hyunjin’s outstretched palm seconds later. He can’t help but smile up at the flower, softly thanking it for the gift, a feeling of _right_ flowing through him from being surrounded by such pure magic. It’s like being in his greenhouses, except these flowers aren’t as familiar. But the energy they give off is all the same, the happiness of the flowers contagious.

Hyunjin turns back towards Seungmin, who has just put his phone in his pocket, a smile gracing Seungmin’s features when their eyes meet. Hyunjin bounds over, fingers delicate as he places the rose petal in Seungmin’s palm.

“A thank you. For bringing me here,” Hyunjin explains, the rose that had given him the petal absolutely cooing in the background.

 _He’s pretty_ the rose whispers, an overwhelming chorus of agreement coming from the rest of the flowers in the archways.

“I know,” Hyunjin responds. Seungmin looks at him, head tilted to the side not unlike the puppy he is in a silent question.

“The flowers think you’re pretty,” Hyunjin says, smiling. “And flowers are never wrong, Seungminnie.”

The blush that rushes to Seungmin’s cheeks is so red, it could rival the petal in his hands.

Seungmin looks over at the archways, the flowers all turning their attention towards him. Hyunjin smiles. He has always thought Seungmin to be absolutely magnetic and intriguing, it doesn’t surprise him that the flowers are drawn to him, too.

“Thank you,” Seungmin says softly.

The flowers all coo again, Hyunjin laughing happily. Nothing can get better than this.

Except apparently it can, for Seungmin suddenly says, “Come on, this was only the first part.”

Hyunjin at least has half a mind to wave to the flowers in the archways, calling out a goodbye, the magic flowing through him as the flowers chorus a goodbye back.

The second part turns out to be a greenhouse just a ways past the archways and tucked into a little corner, Hyunjin’s jaw dropping for the second time at how absolutely beautiful it is inside.

“How did you even find this?” Hyunjin asks, completely in awe.

Seungmin simply smiles. “A lot of research and a bit of dumb luck.”

He doesn’t explain more, but he doesn’t need to, Hyunjin looking around the greenhouse in pure wonder. The place is absolutely teeming with magic, Hyunjin can feel the energy in the air. He inhales, something inside of him instinctively settling like it always does when he’s with his flowers or he’s with his mates. He can’t believe Seungmin put this much effort into their date, how he managed to find a little home away from their home.

Except Hyunjin _can_ believe it because Seungmin has never been one to do anything halfway, thoughtful and meticulous to a fault. Seungmin gets Hyunjin in a way that he never thought possible, not just because Hyunjin has been with Seungmin the longest, but because that’s just the type of person Seungmin is. Hyunjin will be the first to admit his memory isn’t the best, but Seungmin manages to remember every little thing about each and every one of them, pours his heart into finding something everyone can enjoy. And sometimes, he even looks for something he doesn’t necessarily find the most entertaining, but suggests it anyways because it makes the other person happy.

Hyunjin regularly thinks that he’s lucky to be able to live the life he’s living now, but there’s no doubt that it’s moments like this, Seungmin smiling at him as he’s surrounded by a multitude of flowers, that really remind Hyunjin of just how lucky he is.

“I love you,” Hyunjin says, gathering Seungmin into his arms for a sweet kiss that has his toes curling.

They pull apart, Seungmin’s eyes shining like the stars, soft and lovely as he says, “I love you, too.”

And no matter how many times Hyunjin hears those words, he will never be able to stop his heart from skipping a beat.

He simply kisses Seungmin again, knowing that it will convey everything he’s feeling, knowing that Seungmin will understand.

✿ 

The sun is still high in the sky when they head back to the car. As much as Hyunjin would love to stay longer, he’s getting a little sleepy and he can tell Seungmin is as well. It hadn’t taken much to convince Seungmin to head home despite the pout on his face as he swore he could stay a little longer. Hyunjin had simply laughed, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and said that it was okay, they could come back again.

Settling into the passenger seat with a groan, Hyunjin is glad to finally be able to sit. Besides the bit of dancing he does on the side with Minho and Felix, Hyunjin isn’t really one to work out or walk around all too often so his legs are _sore_.

Seungmin doesn’t pay him much mind, far too used to his dramatics by now and knowing Hyunjin is only complaining for the sake of complaining.

Now that Hyunjin has a bit of time on the drive home, he figures he could post the selcas he took earlier, smiling as he thinks about what the boys will say.

However, there are multiple messages when he goes to unlock his screen, Hyunjin furrowing his eyebrows. Their group chat is generally pretty active, but not on the weekends and certainly not like this, the notification banner proclaiming a whole forty five unread messages.

The topmost message is from Jisung and says _hyunjin prettiest boy!!!!_ with a string of heart-eyed emojis after. And that doesn’t make much sense at all, given that he hasn’t even posted his pictures in the chat yet. Sure, Jisung doesn’t really need a reason to be proclaiming that Hyunjin is pretty (it wouldn’t be the first time, in fact), but then how do the forty four other messages before his tie into that?

The second notification is another message from Jisung that says _thanks for the new wallpaper seungmin!!_ and below that one is a message from Chan. His simply says _My prettiest flower ;;;;;;_ , the rest of the notifications being much along the same lines (except for a slightly rated one from Minho about his outfit that Hyunjin pointedly ignores for now), which only confuses Hyunjin even more.

“Minnie?” Hyunjin asks.

Seungmin merely hums in response as he digs through his bag, letting out a triumphant noise when he pulls out his aux cord.

“Have you seen the group chat lately?”

A sneaky smile curls Seungmin’s lips up, the glint in his eyes unmistakable. He doesn’t say anything, though, merely starts digging around in his backpack again. It’s more than a little suspicious, Hyunjin side-eyeing him before looking back towards his phone. But no matter how long Hyunjin waits, Seungmin doesn’t say anything.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin whines, pretty pitifully at that if he does say so himself. At this point, he knows he could just look at the group chat, but Seungmin clearly knows something and Hyunjin is nothing if not persistent.

“Jinnie.”

Hyunjin huffs, persistence gone in the face of blatant curiosity. “Fine, I’ll figure it out myself.”

Except just as Hyunjin moves to unlock his phone, thin fingers circle his wrist, Hyunjin’s traitorous heart skipping a beat.

“I’ll show you,” Seungmin says, his voice as soft as the wind. Hyunjin quiets down immediately, knowing that tone of voice well. It’s the one Seungmin uses when he’s feeling especially vulnerable but still willing to do or say something. It mostly happens when Seungmin is about to show him his pictures, Hyunjin’s breath catching when the pieces start putting themselves together in his mind.

And when Seungmin turns his phone towards Hyunjin, his breath catches for another reason entirely. He isn’t nearly as good as Seungmin is at taking pictures, but Seungmin has taught him many things and given him many valuable pointers over the years. One piece of advice that has stuck with Hyunjin the most, the one he thinks is perhaps the most important regardless of what other people say, is capture the mood you want to capture. The tone, the mood, the lighting, it all has to come together to showcase what the photographer wants to showcase. It’s arguably the most difficult thing about photography, but Seungmin is a genius and this picture showcases that brilliantly.

How he has managed to capture the simple moment of Hyunjin standing under the flower arches and looking up at the flowers so perfectly is beyond Hyunjin. Despite how far away Seungmin had been when taking it, the awe and adoration are clear as day on Hyunjin’s face, the light bleeding into a soft mosaic of orange and purple and red, highlighting the dark blue of Hyunjin’s shirt and the pinks of his flower crown despite the colors being vastly different.

Hyunjin looks at this picture and doesn’t see him standing under flower archways.

Hyunjin looks at this picture and he sees love.

There’s suddenly a hand cupping his face, a thumb softly swiping under his eye and coming back wet. Hyunjin hadn’t even noticed the tears gathering, suddenly so embarrassed to have been tearing up over a picture. But he can’t help it, not when he’s seeing clear as day just how Seungmin sees him.

The car is decisively one of the least romantic places, but with the way the glow of the sun highlights Seungmin in a soft halo and the way that Seungmin is looking at him like he’s the most precious thing in this world, Hyunjin doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful.

Hyunjin opens his mouth to say something, anything, but his breath catches in his throat.

“I know,” Seungmin whispers, the prettiest smile on his face. “I know.”

Hyunjin simply closes his eyes and presses a kiss to Seungmin’s palm, smiling through the tears when Seungmin holds the resultant rose petals in his hands like they’re glass.

✿ 

“I was really worried about this date,” Seungmin confesses softly, no more than a whisper, as he plays with Hyunjin’s fingers. The two of them had arrived home a while ago, Hyunjin pulling Seungmin to his room for customary after-date cuddles and kisses.

Hyunjin furrows his eyebrows, confused beyond belief. Today had been incredible, beyond perfect, and he tells Seungmin as much, only now foolishly realizing he hadn’t said it earlier.

“Really?” Seungmin asks, eyes wide and curious as he looks at Hyunjin.

Bringing his unoccupied hand up from under the covers, Hyunjin cups Seungmin’s cheek much like Seungmin had done earlier in the car. “You brought me to a botanical garden, Minnie. And you were there with me, what more could I have asked for? If anything, I’m now worried about the next date I plan for you because nothing will be able to top today.”

Seungmin laughs at that, which is what Hyunjin had been hoping for. Any time that he spends with his mates is precious, they could literally be doing nothing and Hyunjin would still find reasons to fall in love all over again. But the fact that Seungmin clearly spent a lot of time planning this date just for Hyunjin means so much to him.

“It’s just,” Seungmin starts, back to fiddling with Hyunjin’s fingers. Seungmin is rarely nervous, usually so calm and collected, it always throws Hyunjin for a loop when it happens. “We’ve gone on a lot of dates, but I realized I never brought you to a place that had flowers, so I thought it would be a good idea. But then I also realized that you have your own flowers out back, so you don’t really need to be brought to a place with flowers. And I’ve always wanted to buy you flowers, but it also feels weird to spend money on them when you can just make your own?”

Hyunjin can’t help but smile, his heart positively beating because of this precious, precious boy curled up in his arms.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin whispers. He waits until Seungmin looks up at him, makes sure Seungmin can see just how sincere he is, before he says, “I loved it. The garden was beautiful and I’m serious when I say today’s date is one of my favorites of ours by far. But how could I not love it when you clearly put so much time and effort into finding something just for _me_? It doesn’t matter if I have my own flowers, I’ll love anything that you do for me or give to me because of the simple fact that you thought of me.”

They’ve been on so many dates throughout the years that Hyunjin is honestly surprised Seungmin can keep thinking of more ideas. Truthfully, Hyunjin loves going on dates, but he’s absolute shit at organizing them himself, which is why he’s so thankful for Seungmin, sweet Seungmin who thinks of Hyunjin and what he likes before he thinks of himself and what he likes. There’s a lot that can be learned from Seungmin, Hyunjin is starting to realize.

“And you even wore my flower crown,” Hyunjin continues, heart swelling at the reminder. He’s going to have to ask Seungmin for the pictures he took of him on his camera earlier, Hyunjin foolishly not taking any of Seungmin or with Seungmin on his phone. “That alone meant more to me than you’ll ever know.”

“It’s beautiful, people deserve to see it,” Seungmin murmurs. He blushes here, Hyunjin brushing a thumb over Seungmin’s warm cheek. “And I want people to know we are together. Even if they don’t get what it means, we know what it means. I know I don’t really show it much, but I do love you and the rest of the boys. So, so much.”

“You’re going to make me cry again,” Hyunjin says with a sniffle.

“Will you cry if I tell you I love you?” Seungmin asks, a ghost of a smile on his lips and eyes twinkling like the stars, only more pronounced from the light eyeshadow he had put on earlier today. “Because I love you.”

“Minnie,” Hyunjin whispers, barely holding back his tears.

“And you know what else I love?” Seungmin wonders, but doesn’t wait for a response before he’s toying with the sleeves of Hyunjin’s button-up. “I love this outfit, you look very handsome in it.”

Hyunjin laughs then, the sound a little wet from the tears gathering in his eyes, but Seungmin looks so proud of himself that Hyunjin can’t help but laugh.

“You’re adorable,” Hyunjin manages to get out. And it’s true. As Hyunjin stares at Seungmin, from the soft swoop of his ash blond hair as he lays on the pillow, to the way the sleeves of his light blue sweater fall past his fingers, Seungmin is adorable.

Even the way he scrunches his nose is adorable, Hyunjin feeling his heart melt at the sight. “I’m going to let it go, but only this once.”

“Good enough for me,” Hyunjin replies with a smile.

More than adorable, though, Seungmin is ethereal as he lays here. He isn’t even doing anything, simply breathing and looking at Hyunjin and holding Hyunjin’s hand, but he takes Hyunjin’s breath away. He wants to give this boy the entire world, just like he wants to give the other six boys the entire world.

Slowly, Hyunjin leans forward, takes in the way Seungmin’s eyelashes kiss his cheekbones, the way the corners of Seungmin’s lips curl up, the way Seungmin closes his eyes right before Hyunjin kisses him.

It will always feel right to kiss his boyfriends, a sense of content spreading throughout Hyunjin’s body each and every time. They all kiss differently, but there’s no denying that the one constant beneath all of them is love.

“Hi,” Hyunjin whispers when they break apart, a giggle falling from his lips when Seungmin rolls his eyes.

“You’re silly,” Seungmin mutters, but he leans forward for another kiss regardless.

Humming, Hyunjin kisses Seungmin back, not wanting to be anywhere else but right here, right now.


End file.
